siRNAs and RNA Interference
RNA interference (RNAi) is a phenomenon involving double-stranded (ds) RNA-dependent gene specific posttranscriptional silencing. Originally, attempts to study this phenomenon and to manipulate mammalian cells experimentally were frustrated by an active, non-specific antiviral defense mechanism which was activated in response to long dsRNA molecules; see Gil et al. 2000, Apoptosis, 5:107-114. Later it was discovered that synthetic duplexes of 21 nucleotide RNAs could mediate gene specific RNAi in mammalian cells, without the stimulation of the generic antiviral defense mechanisms (see Elbashir et al. Nature 2001, 411:494-498 and Caplen et al. Proc Natl Acad Sci 2001, 98:9742-9747). As a result, small interfering RNAs (siRNAs), which are short double-stranded RNAs, have become powerful tools in attempting to understand gene function.
Thus, RNA interference (RNAi) refers to the process of sequence-specific post-transcriptional gene silencing in mammals mediated by small interfering RNAs (siRNAs) (Fire et al, 1998, Nature 391, 806) or microRNAs (miRNAs) (Ambros V. Nature 431:7006, 350-355 (2004); and Bartel D P. Cell. 2004 Jan. 23; 116(2): 281-97 MicroRNAs: genomics, biogenesis, mechanism, and function). The corresponding process in plants is commonly referred to as specific post-transcriptional gene silencing or RNA silencing and is also referred to as quelling in fungi. An siRNA is a double-stranded RNA molecule which down-regulates or silences (prevents) the expression of a gene/mRNA of its endogenous (cellular) counterpart. RNA interference is based on the ability of dsRNA species to enter a specific protein complex, where it is then targeted to the complementary cellular RNA and specifically degrades it. Thus, the RNA interference response features an endonuclease complex containing an siRNA, commonly referred to as an RNA-induced silencing complex (RISC), which mediates cleavage of single-stranded RNA having a sequence complementary to the antisense strand of the siRNA duplex. Cleavage of the target RNA may take place in the middle of the region complementary to the antisense strand of the siRNA duplex (Elbashir et al 2001, Genes Dev., 15, 188). In more detail, longer dsRNAs are digested into short (17-29 bp) dsRNA fragments (also referred to as short inhibitory RNAs—“siRNAs”) by type III RNAses (DICER, DROSHA, etc., Bernstein et al., Nature, 2001, v. 409, p. 363-6; Lee et al., Nature, 2003, 425, p. 415-9). The RISC protein complex recognizes these fragments and complementary mRNA. The whole process is culminated by endonuclease cleavage of target mRNA (McManus&Sharp, Nature Rev Genet, 2002, v.3, p. 737-47; Paddison &Hannon, Curr Opin Mol Ther. 2003 June; 5(3): 217-24). For information on these terms and proposed mechanisms, see Bernstein E., Denli A M. Hannon G J: 2001 The rest is silence. RNA. I; 7(11): 1509-21; Nishikura K.: 2001 A short primer on RNAi: RNA-directed RNA polymerase acts as a key catalyst. Cell. I 16; 107(4): 415-8 and PCT publication WO 01/36646 (Glover et al).
The selection and synthesis of siRNA corresponding to known genes has been widely reported; see for example Chalk A M, Wahlestedt C, Sonnhammer E L. 2004 Improved and automated prediction of effective siRNA Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. June 18; 319(1): 264-74; Sioud M, Leirdal M., 2004, Potential design rules and enzymatic synthesis of siRNAs, Methods Mol. Biol.; 252:457-69; Levenkova N, Gu Q, Rux J J. 2004, Gene specific siRNA selector Bioinformatics. I 12; 20(3): 430-2. and Ui-Tei K, Naito Y, Takahashi F, Haraguchi T, Ohki-Hamazaki H, Juni A, Ueda R, Saigo K., Guidelines for the selection of highly effective siRNA sequences for mammalian and chick RNA interference Nucleic Acids Res. 2004 I 9; 32(3):936-48. Se also Liu Y, Braasch D A, Nulf C J, Corey D R. Efficient and isoform-selective inhibition of cellular gene expression by peptide nucleic acids, Biochemistry, 2004 I 24; 43(7):1921-7. See also PCT publications WO 2004/015107 (Atugen) and WO 02/44321 (Tuschl et al), and also Chiu Y L, Rana T M. siRNA function in RNAi: a chemical modification analysis, RNA 2003 September; 9(9):1034-48 and I U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,898,031 and 6,107,094 (Crooke) for production of modified/more stable siRNAs.
Several groups have described the development of DNA-based vectors capable of generating siRNA within cells. The method generally involves transcription of short hairpin RNAs that are efficiently processed to form siRNAs within cells. Paddison et al. PNAS 2002, 99:1443-1448; Paddison et al. Genes & Dev 2002, 16:948-958; Sui et al. PNAS 2002, 8:5515-5520; and Brummelkamp et al. Science 2002, 296:550-553. These reports describe methods to generate siRNAs capable of specifically targeting numerous endogenously and exogenously expressed genes.
siRNA has recently been successfully used for inhibition in primates; for further details see Tolentino et al., Retina 24(1) February 2004 I 132-138.
The p53 Gene and Polypeptide
The human p53 gene is a well-known and highly studied gene. The p53 polypeptide plays a key role in cellular stress response mechanisms by converting a variety of different stimuli, for example DNA damaging conditions, such as gamma-irradiation, deregulation of transcription or replication, and oncogene transformation, into cell growth arrest or apoptosis (Gottlieb et al, 1996, Biochem. Biophys. Acta, 1287, p. 77). The p53 polypeptide is essential for the induction of programmed cell death or “apoptosis” as a response to such stimuli. Most anti-cancer therapies damage or kill also normal cells that contain native p53, causing severe side effects associated with the damage or death of healthy cells. Since such side effects are to a great extent determined by p53-mediated death of normal cells, the temporary suppression of p53 during the acute phase of anti-cancer therapy has been suggested as a therapeutic strategy to avoid these severe toxic events. This was described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,593,353 and in Komarov P G et al, 1999, A chemical inhibitor of p53 that protects mice from the side effects of cancer therapy., Science, 285(5434):1651, 1653. p53 has been shown to be involved in chemotherapy and radiation-induced alopecia. (Botcharev et al, 2000, p53 is essential for Chemotherapy-induced Hair Loss, Cancer Research, 60, 5002-5006).
Alopecia
Recently there have been dramatic advances in the understanding of the molecules and pathways regulating hair follicle formation and hair growth. Chemotherapy disrupts the proliferation of matrix keratinocytes in the growth bulb that produce the hair shaft. This forces hair follicles to enter a dystrophic regression stage in which the integrity of the hair shaft is compromised and the hair then breaks and falls out. Because more than 90% of scalp follicles are in growth stage at any one time, these hairs are rapidly lost after chemotherapy, and thus the alopecia is rapid and extensive (George Cotsarelis and Sarah E. Millar, 2001, Towards a molecular understanding of hair loss and its treatment, TRENDS in Molecular Medicine Vol. 7 No. 7). Chemotherapy drugs most likely to cause hair loss are: Cisplatinum, Cytarabine, Cyclophosphamide, Doxorubicin, Epirubicin, Etoposide, Ifosfamide and Vincristine. Radiation induced general alopecia is observed in virtually 100% of patients who receive whole brain radiation (WBR), particularly of 3000 rad and above.
Hair loss is one of the most feared side effects of chemotherapy among patients with cancer, even although hair lost following chemotherapy does eventually re-grow. From the patient's perspective, hair loss (alopecia) ranks second only to nausea as a distressing side effect of chemotherapy. About 75% of patients describe chemotherapy induced hair loss as equal to or more devastating than the pain caused by cancer.
Thus, although hair disorders are not life threatening, their profound impact on social interactions and on the psychological well-being of patients is undeniable. The demand for treatments for hair loss fuels a multi-billion dollar industry. Despite this, most currently marketed products are ineffective, evidenced by the fact that the FDA has approved only two treatments for hair loss. None of the known therapies or remedies is effective on cancer therapy-induced alopecia.
Acute Renal Failure (ARF).
ARF is a clinical syndrome characterized by rapid deterioration of renal function that occurs within days. The principal feature of ARF is an abrupt decline in glomerular filtration rate (GFR), resulting in the retention of nitrogenous wastes (urea, creatinine). In the general world population 170-200 cases of severe ARF per million population occur annually. To date, there is no specific treatment for established ARF. Several drugs have been found to ameliorate toxic and ischemic experimental ARF, as manifested by lower serum creatinine levels, reduced histological damage and faster recovery of renal function in different animal models. These include anti-oxidants, calcium channel blockers, diuretics, vasoactive substances, growth factors, anti-inflammatory agents and more. However, those drugs that have been studied in clinical trials showed no benefit, and their use in clinical ARF has not been approved.
In the majority of hospitalized patients, ARF is caused by acute tubular necrosis (ATN), which results from ischemic and/or nephrotoxic insults. Renal hypoperfusion is caused by hypovolemic, cardiogenic and septic shock, by administration of vasoconstrictive drugs or renovascular injury. Nephrotoxins include exogenous toxins such as contrast media and aminoglycosides as well as endogenous toxin such as myoglobin. Recent studies, however, support that apoptosis in renal tissues is prominent in most human cases of ARF. The principal site of apoptotic cell death is the distal nephron. During the initial phase of ischemic injury, loss of integrity of the actin cytoskeleton leads to flattening of the epithelium, with loss of the brush border, loss of focal cell contacts, and subsequent disengagement of the cell from the underlying substratum. It has been suggested that apoptotic tubule cell death may be more predictive of functional changes than necrotic cell death (Komarov et al. Science. 1999 Sep. 10; 285(5434):1733-7); see also (Supavekin et al. Kidney Int. 2003 May; 63(5):1714-24).
In conclusion, currently there are no satisfactory modes of therapy for the prevention and/or treatment of toxic alopecia and of acute renal failure, nor are there a satisfactory mode of therapy for many other diseases and disorders which are accompanied by an elevated level of p53 polypeptide, and there is a need therefore to develop novel compounds for this purpose.